Question: A jar contains $6$ red marbles, $8$ green marbles, and $9$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Answer: There are $6 + 8 + 9 = 23$ marbles in the jar. There are $8$ green marbles. The probability is $ \frac{8}{23}$.